


Ye're a wizard, Arthur

by emimix3



Series: Axis Potter Hetalia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emimix3/pseuds/emimix3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland est un jeune garçon de onze ans comme les autres. Il aime les frites, les batailles dans les arbres, parler aux licornes et fantômes de son jardin et traîner sur Internet. Bon, peut-être qu'il est un peu différent parce que son père est la seconde fortune du Royaume-Uni, et aussi parce qu'il est un sorcier, mais bon. Ce sont des détails. <br/>APH/HP crossover, partie I</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La lettre

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour ! Voici le début d'un texte que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a des années -Oups. Un cross-over entre Harry Potter et Hetalia, se déroulant quelques (beaucoup d') années après les évènements de Harry Potter. Une histoire avec beaucoup, beaucoup de personnages prévus et un scénario déjà décidé et bien long... -Comme d'habitude avec moi j'ai envie de dire.
> 
> Donc. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise !
> 
> Enjoie

_Début Juillet._

Arthur Kirkland se leva sur le coup de neuf heures du matin. Il s'extirpa difficilement du lit, laissant en pagaille les draps de satin et se dirigeant lentement vers son dressing, se frottant les yeux.

Les vacances n'avaient commencé que depuis quelques jours, mais déjà se trouvait, sur une de ses armoires, l'uniforme du collège le plus coté du Royaume-Uni, dans lequel il allait rentrer cette année.

Arthur haïssait cet uniforme. Pas qu'il le trouvait laid, non, loin de là mais là, impeccablement repassé et accroché avec soin et minutie à vue de tous, il paraissait le narguer. L'air de dire « Tu vois, Arthur, à la rentrée, bienvenue dans le monde des grands. Bye bye l'enfance, les rêves et l'insouciance. Tu vas connaître les joies des sciences politiques et de l'économie. Tu seras un merveilleux jouet, quand tu me porteras un jouet que ta mère sera fière d'exhiber et de montrer à tous, pour montrer qu'elle a réussi. Réussi à déguiser son fils en pingouin connaissant les ficelles du monde capitaliste. »

Mais bon, c'est stupide.

Un uniforme ne parle pas.

Et Arthur sortit encore une fois avec tristesse de ses rêves éveillés.

* * *

Le jeune garçon sortit de sa chambre, quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore un peu humides. La gouvernante lui sauta pratiquement dessus, pour lui faire savoir que le petit-déjeuner était prêt, et qu'elle allait s'occuper de sa chambre, et surtout le sermonna pour être resté si longtemps au lit, car « l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, toussa toussa». Arthur se contenta de hocher la tête, habitué aux coups de stress de Mary. Après tout, elle s'occupait de lui depuis quelques années maintenant.

-Et aussi, Monsieur, avant que vous n'y alliez…, fit la femme, passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns tirés en un chignon sévère.

Arthur, qui s'était déjà éloigné dans le couloir, se retourna.

-Quelqu'un est venu et parle à Madame et à Monsieur dans un des salons du rez-de-chaussée. A propos de vous, je crois. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal j'espère ? Enfin, je ne vous ai rien dit, hein, fini-t-elle joyeusement en lui glissant un clin d'œil, avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Trop de sautes d'humeurs à neuf heures quinze du matin pour que sa journée soit totalement normale.

Le salon rouge du rez-de-chaussée était un des plus beau salons d'apparat, réservé aux grandes occasions. Il était grand, richement meublé, et décoré avec luxe et opulence. Comme tout ce qui était décoré par sa mère, Arthur le trouvait laid, disgracieux et avec une fâcheuse tendance à agresser les yeux. Bien entendu, il était le seul à penser ainsi, tout le monde s'extasiait devant cette pièce et les trésors qu'elle renfermait, de l'authentique Eugène Delacroix au lourd tapis persan.

Mais c'était laid.

Arthur constata, dépité, que ses parents n'y étaient pas. Ce n'était donc pas quelqu'un qui venait dire à ses parents qu'il venait de gagner le prix Nobel ou un truc du genre et si c'était pas une bonne nouvelle, c'en était sûrement une qui ne valait pas la peine de sortir le grand jeu, donc ils étaient dans le salon blanc, quelques couloirs plus loin. Ou peut-être simplement qu'une nouvelle à son propos, quelle qu'elle soit, ne valait pas la peine de sortir le grand jeu.

Le jeune garçon se dirigeait donc vers le salon blanc, traversant les couloirs richement ornés en ayant perdu toute l'excitation qui aurait pu montrer auparavant. Honnêtement, le seul truc qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que la nouvelle ne soit pas tellement mauvaise que ses parents aient décidé d'aller dans le petit salon. D'une part, parce qu'une mauvaise nouvelle à propos de soi-même ne fait jamais plaisir, et d'autre part parce que c'était à l'autre bout du manoir.

Ce fut donc, légèrement soulagé, qu'il entendit des voix venant du salon blanc.

Visiblement, sa mère était en colère. Elle s'énervait après quelqu'un avec des mots incompréhensibles –foutue isolation. Le petit blond comprit seulement deux mots.

« Arthur ». Et « Magie ».

Il y avait deux mots qu'il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, entendu sa mère dire. C'était « Arthur » et « Magie ». Parce que sa mère l'appelait toujours, absolument toujours, « mon fils » quand elle parlait de lui aux autres, et ne s'adressait presque jamais directement à lui. Et parce que « Magie » et sa mère étaient les deux choses qui allaient le moins bien ensemble du monde.

De quoi ils parlaient là-dedans ?

En tout cas, il n'osait pas entrer. Si ses parents avaient voulu le voir, ils l'auraient fait appeler, et dans ce cas Mary lui aurait dit qu'il devait se rendre dans le salon blanc, au lieu de sous-entendre d'écouter aux portes…

-Arthur ! Arthur ! fit une petite voix étouffée à ses pieds. Tu joues aux espions ?

Arthur baissa les yeux et vit son frère de neuf ans à côté de lui, un sourire idiot scotché aux lèvres.

-Pars de là, Cadell…

-Non ! J'vais dire que t'écoutes aux portes ! Hier t'as pas voulu jouer avec moi !

-Hein ? Mais j'allais pas t'aider à épiler le chat au scotch !

Cadell ne lui répondit pas, et tira la langue dans un « blllbeeuh » de morveux.

-Je vais ratcher~

-Tu fais ça j't'étripe ! hurla Arthur en oubliant soudainement d'être discret.

Cadell lui fit un doigt d'honneur et s'élança dans le salon, son frère à sa suite.

-Blllbeeeeeuh !

-Goutteux ! Ramène tes fesses !

Le plus jeune n'écouta pas, courant encore plus vite, et se ramassa sur les jambes de celui assis dans le canapé.

Celui assis dans le canapé, qui était, par ailleurs, vraiment, mais alors vraiment, très très étrange.

Déjà, il avait une barbe, toute noire, ensuite il était grand et gros, il portait une espèce de… cottes de mailles ? Truc moyenâgeux ? Qui rendait assez mal avec son type plutôt asiatique, et en plus, il souriait en regardant Arthur et Cadell. Si, si. Son sourire le rendait bizarre. Du point de vue d'Arthur, ça faisait pédophile, et de celui de Cadell, ogrekimenjléenfenpasaje.

-Sortez d'ici tous les deux ! cria leur mère, assise dans le canapé derrière eux. Immédiatement !

Arthur aida Cadell à se relever, et se retourna vers sa mère.

Kristen avait vraiment l'air sur les nerfs. Ses longs et beaux cheveux blonds paraissaient bien moins brillants qu'à l'ordinaire, et la colère déformait ses traits d'habitude parfaits –si parfaits qu'Arthur était persuadé que la fée Botox était passée par là. Elle portait une longue robe noire, qui devait coûter un mois de salaire de prolétaire. Mais là, la jeune femme de trente-six ans d'habitude belle et rayonnante en semblait quinze de plus. Et en plus, elle criait. Elle ne criait jamais surtout en public. -Mauvaise nouvelle, alors, sûrement. Pourtant il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins de la seule fois où il avait racketté le voisin et qu'il serait trop flippé pour moucharder-. Elle semblait tellement hors d'elle qu'Arthur se mit trente seconde à imaginer qu'elle tutoierait son père.

Victor, du haut de sa cinquantaine entamée, regardait la scène, amusé. Contrairement à sa femme, il n'avait pas cherché à faire une quelconque bonne impression et avait sur le dos la première chemise blanche qu'il avait trouvée. Cadell lâcha la main d'Arthur et couru sur les genoux de son père, tapant dans la bedaine de celui-ci qui ria.

-Cadell ! La politesse ! Et je viens de te dire de sortir d'ici ! Ça vaut aussi pour toi ! cria de nouveau Kristen, les yeux rivés sur Arthur.

C'est ça avoir une famille normale, avec des parents normaux à qui ça arrive de te crier dessus ? pensa Arthur, légèrement beaucoup désabusé.

Mais bon, avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié les deux trucs étranges de la situation : le pédophile assis sur son canapé, sirotant tranquillement un thé et le fait que ça mère avait prononcé le mot « magie ». Ce fut donc avec une satisfaction mal dissimulée qu'il se détourna de sa mère et se tourna vers son père. Autant y aller cash, que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, rien que pour imaginer la tête de sa mère se rendant compte qu'elle venait de se faire ignorer.

-Père, il se passe quoi exactement ?

Victor rit, et frotta la tête de Cadell encore sur ses genoux.

-Tu devrais demander directement lui demander, dit-il en désignant le pédophile.

Arthur frissonna un petit peu, et n'osa pas se retourner vers le pédophile en question.

-Haha ! Il faudrait mieux arrêter de l'importuner, fit l'Asiatique avec une grosse voix bourrue.

Ca y est, Arthur était flippé.

-Heu… Bonjour… Monsieur ? tenta Arthur.

-Bonjour à toi. Je m'appelle Ladislas.

-Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander monsieur Ladislas, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Le colosse se mit à rire avec une voix bourrue et puissante. Arthur sourit, espérant ainsi avoir sa réponse plus rapidement.

-Je suis ici pour te donner une lettre.

Arthur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le faux sourire toujours vissé aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas simplement envoyé par la Poste ?

-J'ai plusieurs choses à expliquer à tes parents à ce propos, dit-il en tendant ladite lettre à Arthur.

Kristen s'en empara et la déchira.

-Hey ! Ma lettre ! râla Arthur.

-Il est hors de question que mon fils rentre dans cette école ! Il ira à Eton, que vous le vouliez ou non !

Une école ? Quelle école venait donc chercher les élèves directement dans leur lit, un vendredi matin ? Un truc qu'est sûr, c'est qu'elle devait être vachement plus cool qu'Eton. Parce que pour Eton, il fallait payer une somme mirobolante en priant pour que ce soit assez.

Ladislas regarda les cadavres de papier tomber au sol, pendant que Kristen souriait suffisamment.

Et puis, il ouvrit sa veste et en sortit une autre.

Kristen la déchira.

Il en sortit une autre.

Pareil.

Il prit un gros paquet de lettres, les tendit à Kristen qui les découpa avec joie les unes après les autres. Et pendant que sa mère s'énervait sur la septième, Arthur en reçu une discrètement et l'ouvrit avec une joie mal dissimulée.

Kristen finit de déchirer toutes les siennes.

-Il y en a encore ? s'enquit-elle, énervée.

-Oui, mais j'en ai un peu marre, et je pense à vos femmes de ménage.

Kristen sourit. Elle avait ga…

-Oh fuck.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Arthur, qui venait de parler. Arthur qui tenait entre ses mains la lettre, ouverte.

-Je suis un… sorcier ? Et… Je ne vais plus à Eton ?

Ladislas sourit et dit :

-Oui, c'est…

-Non, non, non, non ! Arthur restera ici et ira à Eton, comme son grand-père, son père et ses grands frères, avant lui ! Il n'ira pas apprendre à faire quoi que ce soi de « magique », vous m'entendez ?

Victor regarda sa femme. Et il la coupa.

-Arthur ira à Poudlard.

-Arthur ira à Eton.

-Arthur ira à Poudlard. Arthur est un sorcier, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il a la chance d'avoir accès à un monde qui nous est interdit, il a la chance de pouvoir vivre là où il a toujours rêvé, il a la chance de trouver sa place. Tu ne l'empêcheras pas d'aller à Poudlard.

Arthur regarda son père. Son père qui lui avait raconté, pendant toute son enfance, des histoires de fée, de magiciens et de dragons. Son père qui était le seul à le croire quand il disait qu'il voyait des esprits et des licornes. Son père qui croyait à la magie autant que lui.

Victor attrapa le regard d'Arthur, et il lui dit en souriant tristement :

-Il faut croire que les portes de ce monde dans lequel j'ai tellement espéré vivre se sont ouvertes pour toi. Fait de ton mieux à Poudlard, Arthur.

Arthur hocha la tête, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer que lui et son père pleuraient.


	2. Le chemin de Traverse, I

\- Alors, Monsieur Ladislas… Vous travaillez dans cette école ? demanda Arthur, en tentant de suivre le rythme rapide du colosse.  
\- Oui. J’y suis professeur, tu sais ; mais je ne t’aurais pas en classe à la rentrée.

Ladislas et Arthur, accompagnés de Victor, étaient partis quelques minutes après avoir ouvert la lettre, qui contenait en plus de la convocation à Poudlard la liste du matériel à acheter. Ils allaient donc faire les courses, profitant du fait que Ladislas était avec eux pour les guider.

\- Ah… Et où est-ce qu’on va acheter le matériel dont j’ai besoin, alors ? Je connais bien Londres, et je dois bien avouer qu’il y a nulle part que je connais où je pourrais acheter un chaudron, une baguette ou du racorni de mandragore. Vous allez nous emmener dans un endroit caché des yeux de tous par un super tour de magie ?

Ladislas rit en grattant la tête du blond, et lui désigna un pub miteux.

\- Plus ou moins, petit. Regarde, on arrive.  
\- Mmh… « Le Chaudron Baveur » ? J’avoue que c’est assez navrant, comme nom.

Le colosse se sentit sur les nerfs. Mine de rien, il était sacrément malpoli ce gosse.

\- Au lieu de râler, rentre-donc. On n’a pas toute la journée devant nous.  
\- Oui, oui…

Arthur et son père rentrèrent donc à la suite de Ladislas dans le vieux bâtiment. L’intérieur était tout aussi décrépit que l’annonçait la devanture ; cependant, pas mal de gens s’y trouvaient, et semblaient venir de milieux bien différents. Pas mal d’adultes habillés en guenilles, au milieu de familles de classe moyenne et même une femme qui devait avoir été élevée selon les mêmes règles de bonne conduite que sa mère, à moins qu’elle n’ait un balai dans le cul. C’était peut-être chose courante, si les sorciers avaient des balais volants.

\- Les sorciers ont des balais volants ? demanda Arthur à Ladislas.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. D’ailleurs, ce n’est pas très confortable, et, si on vole trop longtemps, on a du mal à s’asseoir.

C’était sûrement ça, alors, parce que la robe de la femme n’avait pas l’air pleine de fioritures et de dentelles, ce qui aurait pu prouver sa richesse –donc, selon le jeune garçon, son snobisme. N’empêche qu’Arthur, dans sa chemise impeccablement repassée, sentait vraiment qu’il faisait tache. Tout le monde était en robe de sorcier, ou alors en vêtements classiques, « Moldus », comme lui avait dit Ladislas, mais des trucs confortables et pratiques. Pas un costume trois pièces.  
Ladislas semblait rechercher quelque chose dans la pièce. Il maugréa un « Mais où ils sont ceux là… », dévisageant chaque personne présente avant de s’exclamer :

\- Ah ! Les voilà ! Arthur, je te présente mes neveux et nièces.

Le colosse désigna trois adolescents, assis à une table pas trop loin, autour de ce qu’il semblait être un ordinateur portable. En plus classe, j’entends.  
La fille, de treize ou quatorze ans, était plutôt jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, attachés dans une queue de cheval faite à la va-vite, et portait un sweat violet –Arthur devait bien avouer qu’il faisait froid pour un début juillet-. En entendant la voix de son oncle, elle leva la tête et se précipita vers lui, lui sautant dans les bras.

\- Tonton ! 

Les deux autres levèrent la tête de l’ordinateur –qui s’avérait être une sorte d’écran translucide vraiment étrange et qui occupait toute l’attention d’Arthur- pour aller eux aussi saluer leur oncle.

\- Ladislas, si tu nous donnes rendez-vous à dix heures, pourquoi tu ne viens pas au rendez-vous à dix heures ? demanda un des deux garçons, qui devait avoir le même âge qu’Arthur, et avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs et des yeux d’un curieux brun presque violet.  
\- Haha, excuse-moi Tino, mais j’ai eu… Quelques ralentissements avec la mère d’Arthur.

Ledit Tino leva les yeux au ciel, agrémentant le tout d’un « mais oui on te croit » noyé dans le bruit environnant. L’autre garçon semblait lui aussi avoir onze ans, avait ses cheveux blonds coupés plus strictement que l’autre et une paire de lunettes sur le nez. 

\- Donc, Arthur, je te présente ma nièce Elizaveta, mon neveu Eduard, mon autre neveu Tino, et mon autre nièce Ta… Tino, où est ta sœur ?  
\- Elle en avait marre d’attendre, elle est partie avec son copain et Ődőn, commença Tino.

Arthur n’entendit pas plus de la conversation, Elizaveta venant de lui sauter dessus.

\- Salut ! Moi c’est Elizaveta, j’entre en troisième année à Serdaigle. J’espère qu’on sera dans la même maison ! Enfin, si c’est mon oncle qui a dû venir te chercher, c’est que tu ne connais pas grand-chose à la magie. Tu sais, il est prof à Poudlard, et accessoirement garde-chasse, et en plus c’est mon tonton, donc il me fait sauter mes heures de colle quand c’est Widukind qui me les donne, parce qu’il peut pas le piffer.   
\- Euh… D’accord.

Ladislas le regarda en riant, et décréta qu’il était temps d’y aller. Ils récupérèrent le père d'Arthur, -qui s'était arrêté à une table et interrogeait un vieux sorcier qui était en train d'essayer d'enchanter une plante en pot-, et se dirigèrent tous les six vers l’arrière boutique, pour se retrouver face à un mur de briques. Arthur réprima une remarque acerbe. Se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac entre deux poubelles pleines à ras-bord n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de cette excursion. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre, Ladislas tapota sur le mur de briques à l’aide d’une baguette qui ressemblait plus à une branche (voire un tronc d'arbre.) qu’autre chose. Mur de briques qui s’ouvrit. Sur une rue bondée de gens qui semblaient tous être des sorciers. 

Oh, putain.

C’était un bon résumé pour expliquer le capharnaüm improbable auquel assistait Arthur. Ça poussait, ça criait, ça piaillait, ça bousculait, mais une bonne humeur sans équivoque se dégageait de la foule colorée et pleine de senteurs inconnues. Cependant, le jeune garçon n’eut pas le temps d’observer plus longtemps ; Ladislas expliquait de sa voix bourrue qu’il fallait mieux commencer par aller à la banque ; c’était plus pratique d’acheter avec de l’argent en poche. Il s'engagea dans la foule, les autres sur ses pas ; sa taille était un avantage non négligeable pour se déplacer vite, il fallait avouer. Sur le chemin, Victor se tenait à côté de Ladislas, posant beaucoup de questions au colosse, sur la magie, les articles à acheter, les Moldus comme lui et tout ce qu’il lui passait par la tête. Ladislas commença à sentir ses nerfs lâcher quand Victor demanda comment les satellites Moldus faisaient pour ne pas repérer le Chemin de Traverse. Arthur, lui, était un peu en retrait, avec Tino, Eduard et Elizaveta. Tino et Eduard entraient eux aussi en première année à Poudlard, et venaient tous les deux de familles de sorciers, même si le père d’Eduard était un Moldu. Ils avaient donc été élevés entourés de magie, et étaient plutôt étonnés de savoir qu’Arthur voyait des créatures surnaturelles depuis qu’il était tout petit, alors qu’il vivait dans un environnement tout ce qu’il y avait de plus Moldu. Arthur les questionna beaucoup sur leurs parents, et apprit que les mères d’Elizaveta et Eduard étaient infirmières à l’hôpital pour maladies et blessures magiques Ste-Mangouste, et leurs pères avaient un travail tout ce qu’il y avait de plus Moldu. La mère de Tino, elle, était journaliste magique et son père travaillait au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Dans le service de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques. C’est un grand militant anti-dragons.

Et puis, ils arrivèrent à la banque, un grand bâtiment dans l’angle de deux rues, tout de marbre et d’or. La bâtisse était pleine de petites bêtes très moches, au nez et doigts crochus, occupant tous les postes administratifs –« Des gobelins, expliqua Eduard. » « Y’en a qui ont monté un groupe de Hard-Rock, c’est assez immonde à entendre, ajouta Tino. J'adore.»   
Ladislas dit à Arthur et Victor de faire la queue pour changer leurs livres sterling en Gallions, Mornilles et Noises, pendant qu’il emmenait sa petite famille dans leurs coffres respectifs. Les Kirkland hochèrent la tête et firent donc la queue, queue assez longue pour les occuper le reste de leur journée. Leur tour finit tout de même par arriver, et Arthur vit enfin un gobelin de plus près. Chose qu’il regretta rapidement. Le gobelin le regarda de travers, et demanda :

\- C’est pour ?

Sa voix était éraillée et aiguë. Et il lui manquait la moitié des dents. Arthur se mit tout à coup à flipper. Et s’il y avait des gobelins partout, hein ? Comment il allait faire son compte ? Ses oreilles tiendraient jamais le coup !  
Victor expliqua -en essayant de cacher son excitation- au gobelin qu’il désirait changer des livres sterling en monnaie magique. Le gobelin grogna, lui fit remplir des papiers et lui échangea finalement son argent contre cinq bourses pleines de pièces d’or. Arthur n’avait aucune idée de combien pouvaient bien valoir ces cinq bourses, mais trois d’entre elles disparurent aussitôt. 

\- Elles vont dans ton coffre, dit son père. Comme ça, tu auras toujours une réserve. 

Visiblement, sur le papier que lui montrait son père, il avait le coffre n°954. Victor prit les deux autres bourses et les donna à son fils, et ils s’éloignèrent du comptoir pour attendre les autres, qui revinrent cinq minutes plus tard. « On était dans une caverne avec un train », expliqua Eduard. Arthur eu quand même du mal à le croire.  
Elizaveta reconnu un quelqu’un entrant dans la banque. Elle salua les autres, leur donna rendez-vous le soir au Chaudron Baveur et parti le rejoindre. 

\- C’est Roderich, un « ami » à elle, expliqua Tino, mais si elle te demande j’ai rien dit.

Les trois jeunes garçons suivirent Ladislas et Victor dehors. Ils devaient acheter une baguette, des uniformes, une montagne de livres, un chaudron, des fioles, un télescope, une balance,…

\- Je pense qu’on en a pour pas mal de temps, soupira Eduard. Même si, personnellement, je n’ai besoin que de la baguette, des vêtements et des livres. J’ai déjà le reste.  
\- Zélé ! Enfin, j’ai hérité du vieux chaudron de Tarja, râla Tino. C’est déjà ça, mais je sens qu’il va me lâcher en moins de deux. Le fond est tellement fin que la lumière passe au travers.  
\- Maintenant que j’aurais un autre uniforme, je pourrais brûler celui d’Eton Papa ? Dit, dit ?

Ladislas les calma d’un seul coup d’œil et décida de l’ordre des choses. D’abord le chaudron. C’était peut-être le plus encombrant, mais une fois qu’on l’avait il suffisait de transporter le reste dedans.   
Cette fois-ci, sur le chemin, au lieu de se faire la conversation, Arthur se concentra un peu plus sur ce qu’il y avait autour de lui. Des jeunes, des moins jeunes, des vraiment moins jeunes, même une vraiment, mais vraiment moins jeune se croisaient dans les rues, dans une joyeuse explosion de couleur. Ca n’avait rien à voir avec le centre-ville de Londres, pourtant à quelques mètres de là : ici, ce n’était pas une foule d’anonymes, mais toute une communauté qui se bousculait.  
Les boutiques attiraient l’œil, et Arthur devait forcer le pas pour éviter d’être en retard sur les autres. Les apothicaires, boutiques de vêtements, restaurants, librairies et autres joyeusetés s’enchaînaient les uns après les autres, sans ordre logique ou établi. Un joyeux bordel. 

\- Eduard ! Regarde, la boutique de Quidditch !

Tino désignait une grande boutique, complètement bondée.

\- C’est vrai qu’il y a la coupe du Monde cette année ! Regarde tous ces drapeaux, tous ces trèfles !

Les drapeaux anglais, français, américains, marocains, slovaques, polonais, monégasques et irlandais flottaient devant la boutique, même sans une once de vent, pendant que l’intérieur était pris d’assaut par des dizaines de sorciers avides d’acheter de quoi encourager leur favori.  
\- C’est les derniers pays en lice pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! exposa Eduard.  
\- La Coupe du Monde de quoi ?  
\- Mais qu’est- ce que Monaco fait encore en quart de finale ? beugla Tino. Enfin, l’avantage, c’est qu’une fois éliminé, les supporters n’auront qu’à retourner leur drapeau pour encourager la Pologne.  
\- Ladislas, on peut aller faire un tour dedans ? demanda Eduard.  
\- On verra après. D’abord, les courses, après, le Quidditch.  
\- Mais le quoi, merde ?

Tino regarda Arthur avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. 

\- Quoi ? Tu connais pas le Quidditch ?  
\- Il est né-Moldu, Tino, râla Eduard. Si tu veux, je t’explique.

Et donc, sur le chemin vers la boutique de chaudrons, Eduard lui expliqua. Enfin, sûrement, Arthur s’était de nouveau déconnecté. Il trouvait étrange que, bien qu’il soit dans une aire magique, il n’ait croisé que des gobelins. Il pensait se retrouver encerclé par des fées, des gnomes ou des nains ; enfin bon, c’était sûrement parce qu’ils étaient en plein milieu de la ville, aussi. Ladislas les arrêta devant une boutique de chaudrons.

\- Des chaudrons pliables ? demanda Arthur.  
\- C’est plus pratique.

Ils en ressortirent rapidement, accompagné d’un beau chaudron d’étain pour Arthur et le même modèle pour Tino, qui avait décidé que le vieux machin hérité de sa sœur était bon pour la décharge.  
En face de la boutique de chaudrons, se trouvait la boutique « Mme Guipure & Fille, prêt-à-porter pour mage et sorciers ».

\- C’est quoi, la différence entre un mage et un sorcier ? demanda Arthur.  
\- Aucune, dit Ladislas. C’est juste qu’il y a moins de lettres dans « mage ». D’ailleurs, allez-y pour vos robes ; en attendant, je vais emmener ton père faire un tour.

Les trois garçons entrèrent donc dans la boutique. A l’intérieur, un grand garçon blond au visage enfantin était en train d’essayer une robe noire, à côté d’une jeune fille à la poitrine proéminente qui regardait les différents modèles sur les cintres avec une gamine de huit ou neuf ans.

\- C’est pour Poudlard ? demanda une sorcière apparaissant de nulle part devant eux. 

Arthur, qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque en la voyant débarquer, se contenta d’hocher la tête avec effroi. La sorcière leur sourit gentiment et les fit se mettre debout sur des tabourets pendant que des employées s’occupaient de leur faire essayer des robes et de les ajuster.  
Une femme, grande et blonde, entra dans la boutique quelques minutes plus tard. Elle alla voir le garçon sur le tabouret d’à côté, à qui on venait de terminer d’ajuster sa robe, paya et reparti avec lui, la jeune fille et la petite blonde.

\- Ah, la famille Braginski, une sacrée bande, dit l’employée qui ajustait la robe de Tino.  
\- Vous êtes nouveaux à Poudlard ? demanda celle d’Arthur.

Ils répondirent que oui, et une employée leur dit :

\- La mère est professeur à Poudlard. Je l’avais comme prof, à l’époque. Ca ne remonte pas si loin ; mais elle était terrible. La grande fille était déjà à Poudlard quand j’y étais encore, à Serdaigle, comme moi. Elle était adorable, mais semblait avoir beaucoup de problèmes dans sa famille.

Les robes noires furent rapidement ajustées. Ils rajoutèrent une paire de gants en dragon, une cape noire et un chapeau sur leur petit tas, payèrent et sortirent du magasin.

\- Tino, mets mes affaires dans ton chaudron, j’en ai pas.  
\- Hey, Eduard, j’suis pas ton chien ! T’avais qu’à pas faire ton zélé et acheter ton chaudron en même temps que tout le monde !

Arthur, lui, fixait la monnaie que lui avait rendue la sorcière.

\- Comment ça marche, l’argent ? 

Eduard lui expliqua rapidement. Les petites pièces en bronze étaient des Mornilles, il en fallait vingt-neuf pour une Noise d’argent, et il fallait dix-sept Noises d’argent pour un Gallion d’or.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, pourquoi avoir choisi un système si compliqué ? Un truc décimal aurait pas été plus pratique ?

Eduard maugréa qu’il fallait plutôt chercher Ladislas et Victor et qu’ils auraient tout le temps de parler de ça après. Arthur haussa les épaules et s’assit à côté de Tino, qui s’était posé devant le magasin en attendant son oncle.

**Author's Note:**

> -Cadell est Pays de Galles, Ladislas est l'Empire Hun


End file.
